Do This Anymore
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: NEW CH 5 UP! Lorelai/Emily/Richard...others. Lorelai is five months PREGNANT to start off the story. Set around start of season 7. Stuff we DIDN'T see! when Rory is going to see Logan in London at the beginning of the semester instead of Christmas. NOT really about Rory. SO much drama. My personal favorite out of all my stories...for now, that is.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't

**Sorry guys, thought I had uploaded this one earlier. I actually felt bad for not updating and then realized I hadn't even uploaded! *Crazy!**

**Lorelai/Emily/Richard...others. Lorelai is five months pregnant to start off the story. Set around start of season 7 when Rory is going to see Logan in London at the beginning of the semester instead of Christmas. NOT really about Rory. My personal favorite out of all my stories...for now, that is. **

**Title from "Do This Anymore" by Nickelback...no hating please. Story has NOTHING to do with Nickelback.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASE! Will update soon...next chapter is being written.**

**Can't Do This Anymore**

_Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning_

_Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me?!_

_When am I gonna learn? Why, cause I'm tired of hating! _

_When will it be your turn? Why, cause I'm tired of waiting!_

"Luke, please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen! I love you Luke, I love you!" Lorelai cries hysterically, while begging the man she loves not to walk out on her. She gets on her knees as he opens her front door. He turns and looks at her, no emotion showing.

"Lorelai, I have to. You did this to me. You did this to _us_! I told you I was ready, but you obviously weren't." He starts to walk out of the open door, but she pulls on his leg, and he stops again.

_No I don't! No I don't! No I don't!_

_Well, no I don't find faith in your false feelings; not fooled by your misleadings!_

_I don't by this line your sellin; tired of this lie you're tellin!_

_No I don't, no I won't DO THIS ANYMORE! No I don't, no I won't DO THIS ANYMORE!_

"Please, give me the chance to explain! You didn't even let me finish once I got those two words out of my mouth!" Tears flow, emotions fly and change though both of them. Lorelai pouts and Luke is not affected, at all. She knew then that she had really hurt him.

"Let you finish? Lorelai it's pretty obvious what you were gonna say after that! You didn't need to say that you were going off to start a life with _him_." Luke spits out, looking down at Lorelai in more ways than one.

"Luke, I'm not! Please, I told you this because I wanted to start a new life with you! I don't love Christopher!" She screams.

_She says I'm only tellin half of it; it's probably cause there's only half worth tellin!_

_And every time I try to laugh it off (off, off), that's when ya turn around and wind up yellin:_

'_When am I gonna learn? Why, cause I'm tired of hating!_

_When will it be your turn? Why, cause I'm tired of waiting!'_

"Yes you do! Why else would you have done what you did?!" He pauses the screaming session for a minute, and then continues. "Lorelai, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Lorelai's objections in the background are overruled by Luke's harsh words. "STOP it, Lorelai, I don't love you anymore!" His confession causes everything to go silent as Lorelai sits stunned on the floor. She gently lets go of his lower leg, and just sits there, mouth agape. Luke breathes heavily and strides out of the Gilmore house with no feelings left behind. Lorelai starts screaming once she gets her voice back together. She lies down on the floor and lets it all out. Her frustration, anger, loss, and most of all, regret.

"No! Luke, Come back! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Lorelai awoke in a sweat, and breathing heavily. She sat up, struggling a little, and shook her head. Lorelai absentmindedly put her hand to her stomach.

After a few moments of reliving the dream, she looked down to where her hand was and whispered, "It's okay, little one, your daddy won't leave us… I hope." She felt the baby kick strongly, and cried herself to sleep

~TBC~ ***I swear, it gets better and has more characters! AND gets longer!***

So, what'd you think? ]

**I love the part in the song at about 2:40 in the song where it's quiet and you only hear his voice and how it echoes! If you haven't heard this song before you HAVE to! It's on the album The Long Road by Nickelback! Anyway… Short? Confusing? Well, I'll clear that up in the next installment! So, go ahead, review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Only Tellin' Half Of It

**AND back by popular demand with chapter 2!...okay, one person (the ONE reviewer I had)? WHAT! Come on guys, I accept anonymous reviews! :)**

**Also, I should mention there's more time between The Long Morrow and whatever episode comes after that. Like 3 months maybe?**

**Chapter Two- She Says I'm Only Tellin' Half of It…**

"Mom, I have to go now." Lorelai whined through the phone. "Yes, you'll see me tomorrow for dinner. Okay, I will tell Rory that you're sorry she can't make it. Yes, I will bring those patterns for the tables for the inn. I know; I'll be sure to drive safe." Lorelai shrugs her shoulders and sighs, trying to think of the patterns her mother was talking about. "Okay, I have to go. Goodbye, Mother!" Lorelai sighed as she slammed the phone down on the cradle.

"Ahh, you so owe me, big time!" Lorelai complains to her daughter, who is in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Seriously, do you have to go to London tomorrow morning? I mean why don't you just wait until Christmas, since he already got you the ticket?" Lorelai reasoned to her daughter.

"Mom, come on! We've been over this a thousand times! I have to go tomorrow morning, and I am not going to let you convince me to stay later _just_ because you don't want to go to dinner alone." Rory walked into the living room, carrying her suitcase, and carry on bag. She plopped them by the door and joined her mother on the couch.

"And Logan didn't mind exchanging the ticket he bought for December, to tomorrow morning. You know this." She explained.

"Yeah, but I really don't mind you being gone for Christmas. I'll be fine here alone. I've done it before." Lorelai tried to convince her daughter to stay, but it wasn't working so well.

"And since when have you ever stayed here all by yourself for Christmas?" Rory asked eyebrows

raised.

"Well, that time when you- and then the- um, uh… well, you _did _leave me all by myself that summer when you went to Washington." Lorelai pointed her finger in Rory's face.

"Yes, but things were different then."

"Such as…" Lorelai asks.

"Well, I was in high school, first off, and didn't have to visit my boyfriend in London, and you weren't pregnant then…" Rory drifted off.

"Yeah… this is exactly why you shouldn't leave me now!" She whined again.

"I'm leaving you now because you're only five months along rather than leaving you in December, when you'll be about, oh eight and a half months pregnant!" Rory argued.

"Oh, okay you win! But I still don't like it!" Lorelai finally caved.

"And what else is new? Okay, I've gotta go to Lane's. Al's for dinner?" Rory suggested, getting up from the couch.

"Sure, just no shrimp. It seems to make me puke every time I smell it." Lorelai wrinkles her nose.

"Deal. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweets!"

~~Friday Night Dinner~~

"Hi, I'm the daughter. Are Richard and Emily in the living room?" Lorelai asks the maid as she enters

her parents' house on Friday night.

"Um, yes, I think. Here, let me take that for you." The frightened maid gestures towards the table cloth patterns in Lorelai's hand.

"Oh, no, these are for my mother." Lorelai explains as she walks into the living room. Seeing her father in the chair and her mother on the couch, and no Rory, she immediately regretted leaving the comfort her new Minivan. Ever since Lorelai found out she was pregnant, five months ago, her parents insisted on buying her a Minivan for the baby, since according to them, a rugged vehicle like the jeep wasn't appropriate for a small child.

Lorelai sighed as she went to sit next to her mother, as she didn't feel like squeezing into a chair.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Lorelai acknowledged her mother and father. She moved to sit but the couch was farther down than expected, so she reached out for something to hold on to. To her surprise, she felt her mother's hand upon her arm. Feeling this, she jumped a little, and recovered quickly while finally sitting back onto the uncomfortable couch.

"Lorelai, how are you?" Richard asked, setting his paper aside, focusing on his daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad. How's work?" Lorelai asked politely.

"Oh, just the usual. Nothing big happens at insurance companies these days. We're kind of in a lull

this time of the year."

"I wish it was like that at the inn. I never get any rest in my business."

"Really? You should cut back on your hours some, Lorelai. It's not good for you or the baby." Emily

chimes in, concerned.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night; I'll be fine in the morning." Lorelai defends herself. She knew the inevitable had to be coming next, from many prior experiences.

"Fine enough to tell the man who impregnated you about his unborn child?" Emily starts the first round. She knew who the father was, and did not agree with her daughter's decision of not telling him about their child.

"And we're off..." Lorelai deadpans as she falls back into the couch, folding her arms against her more than slightly rounded stomach.

"I'm serious, Lorelai. The man deserves to know that he's going to be a father. Why can't you tell him? Why is this so different from when you were pregnant with Rory? You seemed not to have trouble telling Christopher about her." Emily accused.

"Because, Mother… this is a totally different situation! I-I mean with Rory, I knew that Chris was the father. There was not even a doubt in my mind that it was someone else, because, well… I hadn't been with anyone else. And we hadn't broken up before." Lorelai sheds a few tears, knowing that the pregnancy hormones were in kicking in again.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who this baby's father is?!" Emily screeched, turning her head to face Lorelai.

"Calm down, Emily. This kind of arguing isn't good for Lorelai's stress levels." Richard mentions, and receives a glare from his wife. He sits back in his chair and continues to listen to the bickering.

"No, Mom, I do know! What I meant was that I knew from the start with Rory. And you knew I slept with Christopher four weeks after the last time I was with this baby's father! Mom, why do you have to be like that? Just so-so accusing of me, even though I'm your daughter; I'm on your side, Mom! And you keep bringing up when I'm gonna tell the father; I'll tell him when I'm ready to!" Lorelai flings her arms out, coming to a full sitting position. As Lorelai was about to add more, she looked towards the entrance to the living room and saw...

LUKE.

**TBC! **

**ahHA, I'm mean. I already have the next chapter written, and I'm gonna keep it to myself until I get more follows/reviews!**

**THANKS, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tired of Hating

**BACK again! Hope you enjoy it! **

_**Previously:**_

"_Calm down, Emily. This kind of arguing isn't good for Lorelai's stress levels." Richard mentions, and receives a glare from his wife. He sits back in his chair and continues to listen to the bickering._

"_No, Mom, I do know! What I meant was that I knew from the start with Rory. And you knew I slept with Christopher four weeks after the last time I was with this baby's father! Mom, why do you have to be like that? Just so-so accusing of me, even though I'm your daughter; I'm on your side, Mom! And you keep bringing up when I'm gonna tell the father; I'll tell him when I'm ready to!" Lorelai flings her arms out, coming to a full sitting position. As Lorelai was about to add more, she looked towards the entrance to the living room and saw... _

_**LUKE. **_

_**And NOW:**_

``````` _**I'm Tired of Hating **_````````

Lorelai gasped at the person she saw standing in the doorway of her parents living room. That was the last place she'd ever expected to see him again since their breakup. She had definitely expected to see him on the street, and various places around Stars Hollow, but not here, not her parents' house.

"Lorelai, what is it?" Emily simply asked, looking at her daughter and husbands eyes focused on something in the front of the room.

She followed her daughter's stare, and found herself looking into the eyes of Lucas Danes. While Emily lost her ability to speak, Lorelai barely found hers.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Lorelai asks, as she struggles to get up. She goes to stand next to Luke, who is dressed in his usual flannel/jeans attire. He obviously can't take his eyes off of Lorelai's stomach, and Lorelai rolls her eyes while sighing. That brings Luke back to life, but not completely.

"Oh, um, there's been an accident." Luke said slowly, obviously more shaken than he appeared. Emily and Richard stand up hearing the word accident.

"An accident, where, who?" Lorelai starts worrying. She looks at her parents for an answer, but they share the same look as she does.

"It's Rory." He pauses and hears a few gasps, and notices Lorelai flinch and close her eyes briefly.

"She was driving late this afternoon and-. It, the drunk driver was driving the wrong way and- well, it hit her head on." Lorelai gasped again, holding her stomach as if she could protect her own baby from this. Emily and Richard came closer to Luke and Lorelai.

"Is she- how is she?" Richard was the first to ask. He held his wife in his arms, who was beginning to cry, all the while looking toward his daughter who had no one to hold her.

"She's- in critical condition. Several blows to the head, is what they told me on the phone. Something about a crushed right leg, and several cracked ribs, I-I don't know. Those damn doctors wouldn't tell me anymore, because I'm not family. They said they tried calling Lorelai, but they couldn't get her. I-I guess her phone was off; I don't know." Luke finished, looking at the mess that was beginning to unravel before him. Lorelai was standing there, mouth slightly open, staring at the floor. Emily crying and Richard holding her, no expression apparent on his face.

"Why didn't they call us? We're her Grandparent's. And Lorelai I've told you countless times to keep your phone charged and on when you're by yourself. Something could happen to you or Rory, just like tonight!" Emily cries frustrated. Lorelai sighs again, but does not reply to her mother. Instead, her gaze is still focused on the man she still loves.

"I asked them if they had called her Grandparent's and they told me they had tried a Lorelai Gilmore and no answer, but no Richard or Emily. I was next on her contact list, so they called me, and I tried calling Lorelai's house, and then I went to the house, and then the Inn. I finally remembered that it was Friday and you guys had your dinners." Luke says, staring at Lorelai to see if she was okay. He was surprised to see she was pregnant, even with all of the rumors going around that Chris was the father.

"Why were you next on the contact list? You weren't even related to her!" Emily yells. Luke was used to Emily's accusations, so he ignored this and focused on Lorelai again. He already knew where he stood with Rory, and she with him, knowing the father/daughter bond the two of them shared, regardless of his relationship with her mother.

"That doesn't matter Emily. Now, what hospital is she at?" Richard asks, sounding calm.

"Um, Hartford Memorial." Luke answered, and again turned to look at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asks, brushing her arm. This makes Lorelai stir. She looked up at her ex fiancé, pale as a ghost.

"I have to go." She says simply, as if that should answer Luke's question. Luke doesn't think she should be driving in her condition, seeing as she was distraught and also pregnant, but he didn't say anything because it wasn't his place. He wasn't responsible for her anymore.

"I'll drive. Luke, will you be following us?" Richard asks, moving the hurried conversation to the foyer where his keys were located.

"Um, yes, sure I'll be there." Luke notices Lorelai standing by the table where Richard had picked up his keys. He walks over to her, barely touching her hand that was resting on top of the table.

"Lorelai?" He merely asks, to make sure she's still alive.

"I'm fine. I just…" Lorelai takes a deep breath as she feels Luke pat her hand for reassurance. She brings her free hand to the top of her rounded stomach, and thinks of the father for a split second, and then returns to the still caring man in front of her.

"I just need to make sure my baby's okay." Lorelai nods, as if letting him know she was okay, when in fact she wasn't and he knew that.

"Rory or…" He trails off, not quite sure which child she meant, since he hadn't officially been told that she was pregnant or the condition of her baby.

"Rory, little no name in here's still kicking, very strong." She blinks back tears, hoping that this little scare wouldn't cause any more problems with her unborn child. "I hope." She says, as an afterthought and heads for the door with Luke following behind, as always.

**TBC**

SO, what'd you think? I think I went in a different direction than what you guys were thinking. And btw, these past few chapters have been on my computer for years, so next chapter is all fresh. A special THANK YOU to my followers, reviewers, and anonymous reviewers! Really appreciate it!

SO GO REVIEW please!


	4. Chapter 4: When Am I Gonna Learn?

**So this chapter is fairly larger than the others, so show your appreciation in the REVIEWS! :)**

**Shout-out to my guest reviewer, Nancy! She wrote a GREAT and long review! So, thanks Nancy!**

**ENJOY, everyone! THIS is where it gets VERY interesting.**

_**Previously:**_

_"I just need to make sure my baby's okay." Lorelai nods, as if letting him know she was okay, when in fact she wasn't and he knew that._

_"Rory or…" He trails off, not quite sure which child she meant, since he hadn't officially been told that she was pregnant or the condition of her baby._

_"Rory, little no name in here's still kicking, very strong." She blinks back tears, hoping that this little scare wouldn't cause any more problems with her unborn child. "I hope." She says, as an afterthought and heads for the door with Luke following behind, as always._

Chapter 3: **When Am I Gonna Learn?**

The ride to the hospital was filled with silence. Lorelai, as rattled as she was, decided to ride with her parents instead of Luke, not wanting to cause any more drama. When Richard drove into the nearest parking space, Luke right beside him, Lorelai jumped out of the car.

"Lorelai, wait!" Emily screeched, just barely grabbing her daughter's arm before she stepped out into oncoming traffic. Lorelai moved back and looked at her mother.

"Thank you for stopping me from stepping out in front of a car, mother, but my daughter is in that building. I have no idea what is wrong with her, but I will find out, now kindly get the hell out of my way." Lorelai was about to get hysterical, but Luke came up and took her arm.

"Hey," He got no reaction; she was still looking at her mother, "Hey, look at me." She complied. Their eyes locked. No one else was in the world. Richard and Emily were figments of their mind. "She's going to be fine. Okay? She's got you and me. We can do this, right?"

Simple tears dropped down onto her cheeks. Her head nodded, methodically. She believed everything he said. His hand that was gripping her arm just a moment ago had found her hand.

"Right." That was all that needed to be said.

Meanwhile, her parents had stood not two feet from the whole exchange. Emily's mouth was more than slightly agape. She had never seen anyone calm her daughter like that. Sure, when she was a child, her father had the magic touch, and occasionally when Lorelai was sick, Emily could hold her in her arms, and the crying would stop. But as a grown woman, Lorelai relied on...well, herself. Emily envied her.

She was jealous of her grown daughter's strength.

Emily knew Luke was different. No matter how many years she had been told Luke was just a friend, or what she had witnessed in the last several months she knew Luke was here to stay and that he truly loved her daughter. Luke was the one person that her daughter could break all barriers with.

Luke still held her hand as they all four walked into the emergency room.

"I need to see my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore, please." Emily took charge. She was the only one of the group that didn't look like she was going to crumble.

"Just a minute, ma'am. I am extremely busy," The older, bitter-looking nurse who was sitting at a computer, chatting on a message board, snapped at Emily. Lorelai rolled her eyes; if only the woman knew that this was not how to start a relationship with Emily.

"No, now. I only need a room number." Her tone was forceful.

"I said one minute!" This response was not misinterpreted by anyone.

Emily lowered her tone to one of intimidation and anger. "I don't think that tone was necessary, do you? Now, we can do this the hard way if you prefer. I certainly don't mind placing a call to the chairman of this hospital and reporting your displeasing attitude to the man that pays your measly salary. I have him right here on speed-dial." Her eyebrows rose upward, almost challenging the lazy nurse.

The nurse's gaze almost seemed to challenge Emily. Richard jumped in for his wife.

"I wouldn't tempt her if I were you. This woman knows how to use speed-dial." His serious tone was one of annoyance.

The nurse typed a few words into her computer and sighed as she looked up at the group.

"Room 223, surgery prep." Her defeated gaze then turned to her computer, done with the family.

"Surgery prep?" Lorelai breathed out.

"Lorelai..." Luke wanted to say something to comfort her, but nothing came.

"No no, it's okay. I'm okay. I just-let's go see her."

When they got up to the second floor, they quickly found the room and stood outside of it. Luke stood back, as he just remembered how he hated hospitals. Lorelai was right in front of the door, willing for strength to come upon her. Somewhere after the elevator, she had lost contact with Luke's hand. That

was bothering her.

Richard found a doctor who had just come up to check Rory's chart. He was a young man, probably just out of med school, but Richard quickly pushed the thought aside to gain information on his granddaughter.

"Excuse me, Doctor...," He searched for a name tag, "Schultz?"

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" Dr. Schultz tucked the chart against his stomach and looked

the older man in the eyes.

"How is-Is my granddaughter...Is she, um?" Richard looked down at his hands, and fidgeted with them.

"Well, she's..." He paused, glancing at the three in the near background, all standing side-by-side, with Lorelai in the middle, hanging on his every word. "Should they be here for this?"

"What? Oh, it's fine, they're all family." Expressions ranged from surprise of Luke and clenched teeth from mother and daughter.

"Well, Mr. Gilmore, Rory has sustained several life-threatening injuries." Lorelai's sharp intake of breath surges to her hand in finding Luke's. Emily, surprisingly, reaches out to her daughter's shoulder.

Lorelai sends a sympathetic and appreciative look toward her mother. The doctor continued rattling off terms that they all have no idea about.

"The drunk driver hit her head on, and completely shattered her right leg. She has several cracked ribs, internal bleeding and a significant head injury from the impact of the airbag. We're not sure if there's permanent damage, as the scan we did was inconclusive. Now, we need to do immediate surgery to stop the bleeding and then repair the leg, so I assume I have her mother and father's permission?" He stared at the younger two, and waited for an answer.

"Uh-uh, I, uhm..." Luke stammered, overtaken of his new parental role of a twenty two year old.

"Y-yes, doctor, please. I'm her mother, so please, do whatever you can to help my daughter." Tears threatened to fall, but Luke's hand still held hers tight, and her mother's hand was now around her shoulder, offering as much support as she could.

"Good, I'll have the nurse to get some forms for you to sign right away. Are there any other questions?" Dr. Schultz asked politely, addressing the whole group.

"When can we see her?" Luke spoke up for the first time, surprising everyone. He ignored their penetrating stares and focused on the doctor.

"Very soon. When the nurse brings you the forms, she'll take you all in to see her. She's unconscious now, but we always encourage the families to talk to their loved ones." His pager went off as he finished his sentence. "If you'll excuse me...I'll send a nurse right over to you."

"Thank you, doctor." Richard said, sincerely. He turned to the three behind him, noticing their shell-shocked expressions and close proximity to each other. A warm sensation touched his heart, as he rarely saw his wife and daughter this close.

"Well, shall we go sit and wait?" Richard asked, gesturing to the chairs down the hall. Emily nodded, and held his glance for a second longer, conveying to go on ahead of the group. He moved his head and slowly sauntered off to an uncomfortable chair.

Emily stepped in front of Lorelai and turned her attention back to her only child.

"Lorelai?" Her daughter's tearful eyes found hers, and her lips were tight together. Emily knew her girl was holding it in. "Are you alright? Can I get you or the baby anything?" Genuine love and care

radiated through her voice, while her hand still rested on Lorelai's arm.

"I'm fine, Mom. We're good." Lorelai nodded her head for reassurance. Emily tilted her head to the side, knowing all to well of the stubbornness being played out.

"Really, Mom. Me and the baby are okay. It's...it's a shock, but I can handle it."

"Okay, well if you're sure..." One last attempt is made by her mother.

"Yes, I am. I just need to- ah, go to the restroom and freshen up a bit. If the nurse comes, would you-?"

"Of course, we'll sign. Don't worry." A simple smile was given, and a rare appreciation was shared between the two.

Emily turned to go find her husband, but Lorelai grasped her hand before it could leave her body.

"Mom." At that very moment, Lorelai knew she saw tears well up in her mother's eyes. And they came to her, as well. Shaking her head ever so slightly, to try to rid of the intense emotion weighing on her shoulders, she said what was truly on her heart for once in her life.

"Thank you. For-for being here." Emily's aged but poised mouth almost flew all the way open, but she caught herself. She knew her daughter meant 'for everything.' The look of surprise was not lost on Lorelai, or Luke, who had stepped back for this encounter.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with my daughter." Lorelai had never heard Emily be so sincere. She watched her mom walk away, and turned to go to the restroom.

Luke's voice stopped her.

"Where is he?"

**TBC**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know future thoughts for this story, please. I've written a little more,, but want to know what y'all think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wind Up Yellin'

**Chapter 5-Wind Up Yelling**

**Sorry it's been awhile. Life happened. This is Super short (sorry), but it's emotion filled! I love it, personally, but let me know what YOU think!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with my daughter." Lorelai had never heard Emily be so sincere. She watched her mom walk away, and turned to go to the restroom. **_

_**Luke's voice stopped her.**_

"_**Where is he?" **_

"Who?" A quizzical cloud crossed her face and she searched his body language. Finding a square jaw and clenched fists at his side, she instantly knew who he was inquiring about.

"Christopher? Shouldn't he...I mean, why wasn't he at Friday night dinner with you?" His hands find the insides of his jeans pocket. His voice was bitter. His piercing blue eyes were stone cold.

"We aren't speaking right now..." She carefully chose her words, not exactly lying to him. No, they weren't speaking now, but that was because Chris knew who the father of her baby was. Luke didn't need to know any information regarding parental rights now.

"Oh...that's too bad cause I'm sure he'd make a fine doormat for you." Zero to jackass in three seconds. He sighed immediately, looked down at the tile floor and shook his head.

"Dammit..." Cursing to himself seemed to jolt sympathetic feelings back into his body. When he looked up, she was gone and the swinging door out of the ICU was flapping.

"Lorelai, wait..."

He caught her arm just before she reached the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I didn't-"

"No, Luke, I don't know. I don't know anymore, because ya know why? I don't know YOU anymore Luke!" Venom was spewing from her lips while she yanked her arm back from his grip. She started pacing in the deserted sub-waiting room.

"I mean I know you still dress the same, you still flip burgers, you still smell _incredibly_ good, but as far as you and me? Hell, I have no idea!" Her hand flings in the air and goes down to find her hip. Luke jumps off of the back of the small chair he had been leaning on.

"Hey! You were the one that came to my diner out of the blue and just HAD to get married right then! I was perfectly fine-"

"Of course you were perfectly fine! You were perfectly fine with me never meeting your daughter, never getting married, never having ki-" Kids. Wow. She had almost said that. Lorelai looked down at her stomach and was reminded of why she had stopped mid-rant. Her hand gently rubbed over her stomach and quickly moved away. She shook her head and moved back a couple of steps from him.

"Okay, I can't do this right now. My kid is in there, practically dy-... on life support and we're...whatever you wanna call this. No, it's not happening." He nods his head in understanding.

"Yeah. You're right." Luke felt ashamed and his tone showed it.

"Now you can stay or go, it doesn't matter to me. But you have to understand that my number one priority is my daughter right now. And you and me...it's just-it is what it is, Luke." She said in desperation and watched him nod his head again. It hurt, watching him, being here with him. She was almost to her breaking point, and she couldn't even go to her best friend to vent.

"Yeah, no. I-uh, I know. I'm sorry. I want to be here for Rory."

"Okay. I'll be back in there in a few minutes. Please come get me if anything happens?" She questions, rationally.

"Of course." He observed her enter the bathroom and turned to go sit in the ICU waiting room.

**End of Chapter 5**

**SORRY it's so short, but I've been SO busy with 2 jobs and 5 classes. Crazy!**

**SO reward me by REVIEWING! Thanks guys!**


End file.
